unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Deck
__TOC__ Map description This game's version of Deck is ambiented in Liandri territory and has a mix of the UT2004 architectural layout with the UT99 placement and the return of the green slime. It contains the semicircle from Flak Cannon to Damage Amp from 2004 and the Thighpads and Jumpboots in the same area they were in UT. Don't expect big changes because, well, it's Deck. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Act IV: Calculated Losses Time for a boss fight! Or a handicap match, as the boss in question, Scythe, is accompanied by other three goons, while you only have Othello at your side. As usual in the campaign, you're greeted with a dialog: So Scythe is the Clan Lord? Whatever. We've already dominated him several times. This is a standard-issue deathmatch. You're outnumbered, but if you know this level you should be able to lay waste to the 'Krall chieftain' (again) without Othello's help. The Flak Cannon is particularly useful since you'll end up spending most of your time in the surrounding hallways, but you can use whatever weapon you prefer, so long as you can dodge the enemy rockets long enough to score points. At certain frags, you'll get more dialogs: (At the fifth frag) (At the twelfth frag) (At the thirty-third frag) (At the thirty-eighth frag) The enemy will spend most of their time near the Stinger, meaning on the central bridge near the elevators. You can fire rockets down the length of the bridge and kill them in groups when they do this, or you can come up behind them from the elevators or the adjacent hallway and use the Flak Cannon to similar effect. If they push you out of the doorway and manage to enter the hall, you can always retreat back up the ramp and shoot flak balls down at them and laugh while the stupid beasts slip and fall into the slime trying to get to you. Occasionally one of them will spawn or wander over near the Bio Rifle to get the Double Damage - which is an added benefit of the Flak Cannon. You can kill them easily if they enter the hallways below the elevator when they drop down to get the Jump Boots or the Shield Belt since they have no practical means of dodging you. You can also use the portal down there to get the Redeemer and kill them with that, the way you would with a rocket launcher. You can shoot them from around the corners in the hallways by aiming at the floor under the half-arch. And shock combos. The Krall don't seem to be very proficient with long range weapons, so you may also be able to abuse the sniper roost as well.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs After this match, Scythe is unlocked as a playable character. Tips and tricks * The usual tips and tricks to the Deck series apply. See: DmDeck16, [DM-Deck16[]] and DM-Deck17. Trivia * The map has a flyby sequence triggerable by using the FlyThrough command. Author's Notes Gallery DM-Deck-ConceptArt.jpg DM-Deck-PU-1.jpg DM-Deck-PU-2.jpg DM-Deck-PU-3.jpg DM-Deck-PU-4.jpg DM-Deck-PU-5.jpg External links and references See also